Energy Steroid
, sometimes abbreviated as ES, also known as the , is a special pill that the New Fishman Pirates got their hands on. These pills are considered to be legendary and a national treasure, and acquiring them seems to be rather difficult. They were the contents of the Tamatebako. Appearance The pills have a green and red checker design, are ovular in shape, and appear to be waterproof (as they did not dissolve in a place filled with water). Effects When taken, it greatly enhances the physical strength of the consumer, as well as increases their muscle mass. Hody Jones demonstrated their power by attacking "Crab-Hand" Gyro and his crew without using his hands. One pill enhances the strength of the user two fold, therefore a fishman's strength will become twenty times that of an average human. Two pills will make it four fold, and each additional intake will continue to increase the strength exponentially. Hody took four pills so his strength increased sixteen fold, making him at least one hundred sixty times stronger than an average human (he is much stronger than the average fishman). It seems that the effects are only temporary and create a high degree of tolerance, as Hody was noted to have not taken his pills yet during his attack on Ryugu Palace. Aside from increasing one's physical strength, the pills seem to have stimulant or revitalizing properties, since an unconscious Hody Jones was given one after he was defeated the first time by Zoro and he regained consciousness almost immediately. They also seem to act as painkillers, since Hody repeatedly took pills to relieve the ache from the wound Zoro dealt. After overdosing on the drugs and then recovering, Hody has undergone a drastic transformation, becoming larger, more muscular and bleaching his hair completely white. Physical-wise, his strength has increased to monstrous levels, as flicking a simple water droplet is enough to become a powerful water bullet, piercing the targeted fishman and many buildings before losing momentum. He was also able to catch up with the mermaid Shirahoshi while swimming through the ocean, this is something a fishman otherwise cannot normally do and Hody commented that even he himself could not keep up with the speed he was capable of achieving right now. Side Effects Despite the power it grants, it is not met with approval by all those who know about it. Hatchan, former officer of the Arlong Pirates, disapproved of the younger New Fishman Pirates destroying their bodies for the sake of their goals. There are even those within the New Fishman Pirates who disapproved the overuse of the drug, like Daruma and Ikaros Much. Light usage does not seem to make a significant difference. However, each time the Fishmen Pirates used the drugs they were forced to use more to get the same benefit, with the most extreme being Hody who took more then the rest. Hody also had difficulty breathing due to his repeated intake of the pills as painkillers and under went extreme pain during his transformation. While the pills do grant great power and eases pain, the price for their usage is quite high: in exchange for the benefits, the pill shaves some time off the user's remaining lifespan. During transformation, Hody's hair color became bleached white, his muscles increased greatly, along with his height, which allows him to be as tall as Ikaros Much, the tallest member of the officers of the New Fishman Pirates, even when sitting. Hyouzou, who has also overdosed on the pills, and washing it down with alcohol, has also gone through the same transformation of hair-whitening; however, his size and muscles did not increase. Furthermore, the recipient's personality may become increasingly unstable, claiming that though they feel great, they still need to attack since their body is overflowing with energy. Combined with the wrong persona, some users can be left fighting in a blind or maddened fury. Bystanders note that Hyouzou's drunken personality differed from before his transformation, which was once a frenzy of uncoordinated attacks, to what seems to be aggressively hunting down targets intentionally. When Hody was defeated, all the officers of the New Fishmen Pirates entered a maddened fury and became more wild and extreme as a response to their leader's downfall, the pills seemingly fueling their response. After the defeat and imprisonment of the New Fishman Pirates, the full side-effect of the pills kicked in. Since the members had abused the drug in their last battle with the Straw Hat Pirates, all the New Fishmen Pirates officers and Hody suddenly become old in their cell. In Hody's case, the damage was significant enough to render him walking stick bound and breaking his hand trying to pull on the bars to his cell; leaving him a shell of his former self. History Past They were locked in the Tamatebako and were considered Fishman Island's National Treasure, although the reason for this status was unknown. What they were was kept a secret and even the royal family only had stories and fables passed down between the generations to go by. No one dared try using the drugs to find out their effects. Present Time Before Hody left the Neptune Army, he managaed to steal a small sample from the Tamatebako. No one knew who took the Energy Steroids, but since the story would cause an uproar, it was kept secret. From the small sample Hody Jones managed to gather, Zeo managed to mass produce them, allowing the crew to abuse their usage. During the takeover of Fishman Island, all officers of the New Fishmen Pirates turned to the pills for their benefits and were granted strength. Thanks to the drugs, they were able to defeat the Ryugu Kingdom princes. However, the pills did not enable the pirates to achieve victory against the Straw Hats. After the fighting was over and the officers imprisoned, the pills eventually reveal their true nature, turning the former leaders of the New Fishman Pirates into old and frail men. Neptune finally discovered the truth about how Hody obtained the pills and the officers were locked away forever. Anime And Manga Differences In the anime, the Energy Steroid gives the user bloodshot eyes and white pupils, a detail not seen in the manga. Anime and Manga Influences Energy Steroids have a number of properties that relate to various real world drugs. The shortening of a life is a common trait associated with most stimulants. It has effects similar to dissociatives as well as PCP, which numb the feeling and sensations of pain as Energy Steroid does can be dangerous both physically and mentally. This is because broken bones and other serious injuries cannot be felt as they should be, leaving the consumer to ignore wounds that need urgent treatment. This was previously seen in the Thriller Bark Arc with the Zombies, when their bones were broken they did not even realize that they were. In the real world, drugs such as Heroin and Benzodiazepine form a potentially deadly combination when combined with alcoholic beverages. Energy Steroid overdose bares some properties with the drug Amphetamine, also commonly called "speed". The main reason given for users taking the drug is that the consumer feels they have more energy then they really have, which may lead to consequences when the effect wears off. Also, the significantly aged look of Hody is also comparable to real world drugs. Drug abuse often does greatly alter a person's appearance, usually giving them a significantly aged look.link When Hody was doubling up in pain from the overdose, it appeared very similar to real world Heroin withdrawals (the inverse of an overdose), his feeling of suffocation and agony and a yearning to consume more ES is very similar and it's quite possible the higher your tolerance to the drug is- the more you need to consume, and when they hit the effect ceiling he and Hyouzou hit they are forced to consume more energy steroids until the forced evolution is complete. The majority of harmful or illegal drugs alter the person's perception and personality, some temporarily and some permanently. Energy Steroids main real-world influence, steroids, does account for the users being more alert and confident to paranoid and aggressive with many mixing both wanted and unwanted personality traits. Since Hody has gotten such a high tolerance to need to practically shovel them in his mouth to achieve the same effects (and null the pain from the grievous injuries sustained from his fight with Luffy) it is a safe guess the adverse effects of the drug will soon catch up to him, with their fatal side effects increased exponentially to parallel his increase in muscle mass and aggression. Trivia *In Alabasta, Hero Water did a similar job of bestowing power onto the drinker like the Energy Steroid. However, the side effect was even more extreme. In five minutes, the drinker would be dead. External Links * Steroid Abuse - Wikipedia article about steroid abuse. * Painkiller - Wikipedia article about the secondary effects that the drugs act as. References Site Navigation Category:Substances